disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales Remastered
|developer=Wayforward Games |publisher=Capcom Disney Interactive |genre=Action Platformer |ratings=ESRB: E10+ }}DuckTales Remastered is an upcoming video game that is a remake of the classic DuckTales video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Announced by Capcom on March 22, 2013, it will be made available as a downloadable game for the Wii U eShop, Xbox Live Arcade, and the PlayStation Network. It is a hand-crafted, beautiful reimagining of one of the most iconic Disney 8-bit titles. Go back to one of the golden ages of gaming, but now refined with a level of detail that will please the most hardened Disney or retro Capcom fan. Featuring hand-drawn animated sprites, original Disney Character Voices talent and richly painted level backgrounds from the classic cartoon TV series, Scrooge McDuck and family come to life like never before. The gameplay retains the authenticity of its 8-bit predecessor, simple and fun, with slight modifications to improve gameplay flow and design. Embark on an authentic DuckTales adventure, as Scrooge McDuck and his three nephews; Huey, Dewey and Louie travel to exotic locations throughout the world in their quest to retrieve the 5 Legendary Treasures. Capcom will release the game on PlayStation Network, Nintendo eShop and Steam, on August 13, 2013, with the Xbox Live Arcade version launching on September 11th. On August 20th, a retail PlayStation 3 version will be released that will include a code to download the title and a DuckTales collector pin. Features *Relive the classic TV series from the 1980’s – Follow the adventures of Scrooge McDuck and his three nephews; Huey, Dewey and Louie, as they fend off enemies including the Beagle Boys and Magica DeSpell, on their quest to obtain the five most impressive treasures from across the world *Redefined hand-drawn visuals – Developer WayForward have taken all the original visuals from the 8-bit game and significantly enhanced and recreated them as hand-drawn sprites, across a backdrop of beautifully re-envisioned level backgrounds *Authentic Disney experience – Some of your favorite Disney characters are brought to life by many of the original voice-over talent from the classic DuckTales TV series and stage backgrounds take their inspiration from the classic TV episodes. *Learn to pogo – In an all new tutorial level, learn the basic playing skills, including Scrooge McDuck’s iconic pogo jump and cane swing *Visit the museum – Track your achievements, progress and status on the leader boards in Scrooge McDuck’s new Museum *Cash in your coins at Scrooge McDuck’s Money Bin – A new playable area, Scrooge’s Money Bin allows players to track the amount of wealth accumulated and even take a swim through his latest spoils *Digitally enhanced soundtrack – Built from the original Cast The game reunites the surviving voice cast from the original series, all reprising their respective roles. However, characters whose original voice actors had died were recast. Gallery Screenshots DTR SS 1.png DTR SS 2.png DTR SS 3.png DTR SS 4.png DTR SS 5.png DTR SS 6.png DTR SS 7.png Scrooge, the boys, and Webby.JPG Artwork DTR KeyArt.jpg|Announcement cover art 425261_10151403759607035_620467279_n.jpg DTR SS 8.png|Launchpad McQuack DTR SS 9.png|Mrs. Beakley DTR SS 10.png|Huey, Dewey and Louie DTR SS 11.png DTR SS 12.png DTR SS 13.png DTR SS 14.png Videos DuckTales Remastered - Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer Ducktales Remastered - Duckumentary 1|Duckumentary 1 File:DuckTales Remastered - Duckumentary 2|Duckumentary 2 Ducktales Remastered - Himalayas Postcard Trailer|Himalayas Postcard Trailer See also *DuckTales (video game) Category:Upcoming Category:The Disney Afternoon video games Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:DuckTales Category:2013 video games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Computer games